Biggest Mistake
by whitelips paleface
Summary: The Doctor runs into a fourteen runaway, after a weekend of traveling together, they land in the BAU without a clue who is there, and why they are there. Just that the young teen looks like a certain dark haired agent.


**This is my first Criminal Minds and Doctor Who fic. So please, be easy on me. Constructive criticism is welcomed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM or DW they belong to their rightful owners which is CBS and BBC.**

**There is only one rain cloud in the sky...and it's raining on me. Somehow I'm not surprised.**

-Eeyore-

Camilla screamed as her father smashed her phone on the ground. All she had to keep in touch with her friends. Glaring at her father, she kicked the back of his seat, her grandmas telling her to calm down.

"No! He hates me! He always has! I'm nothing to him! He hates seeing me happy, he prefers me being sad! I'll never meet his expectations of being his ideal of a perfect daughter!" Camilla flung open her door, picked up her phone, it wasn't gravely damaged and ran.

Tears blurring her vision as she ran past the parking lot, her hand clutching her phone, they weren't far from home, her destination.

All her air was knocked out of her as she bumped into a man with floppy brown hair, and what looked like college professor. "I-I'm sorry." fourteen year old Camilla pleaded, and backed up, whipping away her tears.

"why are you crying?" the man said suddenly.

"Why do you care?" Camilla scoffed, and turned to walk towards her house.

"Cause you were running away from somewhere, crying, and you look hurt." he said, stepping in front of Camilla.

Camilla stared at him eyes wide. "And, what'cha gonna do about it?" she said, licking her lips, nervously, crossing her arms across her check.

That caught him off guard, he hasn't thought it through. "travel with me." those three words rolled off his tongue easily, without hesitation.

Her mouth dropped. He wasn't serious, was he? "W-what?" Camilla stuttered, her finger playing with the keypad on her phone.

"Travel with me, planets, universe, galaxies, past, future, anything really." he shrugged as if it were nothing.

Camilla pursed her lips, and weighed her options, being able to travel, or being with her jackass of a dad. "Fine." she sighed.

"Come along..." he said, his grin fading, as to not knowing her real name.

"Camilla Prentiss." Camilla smiled softly.

"well, in that case, I'm The Doctor." he said, fixing his red bow-tie.

"The Doctor?" Camilla scoffed, and followed the "Doctor" to wherever he was going.

Camilla stood dead in her tracks, as a blue police phone box was in front of her, the Doctor opened the door, with a childish grin and let Camilla peer in.

"It's..."

"Bigger in the inside." both Camilla and the Doctor said in unison, and Camilla ran in, looking around, circling the console, and going back to the Doctor.

"Thank you." she thanked them, her eyes glossy with tears.

~ooo~

Camilla stood next to the Doctor as they were landing to their destination. "so, where we going?" Camilla said, bouncing on the balls of her feet, excited.

"well, Cammie, can I call you Cammie, of course I can, maybe Prentiss more than your names, but I don't care." the doctor said rambling on.

"Again, Doctor, where are we?" Camilla giggled and rolled her eyes at the Doctor.

"We are at a friends of mines!" The Doctor said, opening the TARDIS doors. "Come along, Prentiss!" he said, giving one hard tug to her arm that sent her stumbling forwards.

"Doctor, even though I am a girl, I would much enjoy my day in a toy store, maybe Sephora if they have one." Camilla hissed, as the Doctor got a job as toy sales person.

The Doctor waved her off as he started pressing random "Try Me" buttons. "Just go to whatever, here." the Doctor handed her to what seemed like £60 she smiled and walked away heading to grab herself a pretzel when she bumped into the Doctors "friend". "Hello, Craig?" Camilla said it more as a question since she wasn't at all sure what his name was.

"Yes, Craig. And your Camilla." Craig said with a firm nod, as she smiled, and felt the actual awkward moment.

Camilla gripped the money tighter and shrugged. "Uh, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get pretzel." Camilla said, with a small nod.

The brunette tucked a stray piece of hair as she looked around the mall, she took the familiar route to the pretzel stand and sighed.

this life was a lot better than she had with her parents. most would miss their parents, but, Camilla always knew she was out of place. She always thought what if she belonged to a different family.? She looks like no one from her family.

"Well, that was an eventful weekend!" Camilla said, plopping down on the first step of stairs. Kicking off her shoes, she sighed as it felt as if her toes wiggled.

The Doctor waved her off as he focused on distress calls. His brows furrowed together.

"This better be good, Hotch!" Derek Morgan slammed his fist on the table in the conference room.

Aaron Hotchner just looked at his co-worker, and to the rest of his team. "Yeah, Hotch, I mean, what's so important that we have to be in at four a.m, on a Saturday!" Emily Prentiss hissed, giving Hotch a glare.

Hotch gulped, he was always intimated by her glare. He cleared his throat. "yes, well, there have been reporting in the area, that, seven to nine people have been killed with the crack of their necks, killed instantly."

Agent Jj looked at her file, looking at the photos she was provided. "Well, maybe they had practice." the blond said, a bit confused as to how this was possible.

After a long discussion, they all started to head out of the BAU when Strauss came walking up to them, with what looked like a mad fourteen year old, and a man with floppy brown hair, his hands jammed in his pockets.

"Agents! We were lended an agent, and his...daughter by the Scotland Yard." Strauss informed them, and with that left.

The silence got really awkward for Camilla so she nudged the Doctors side, with her elbow, shifting on her feet.

"Oh right! Hello! I'm Doctor John Smith, and this is my adoptive daughter, Cammie Prentiss. Her nanny couldn't make it, so I had to bring her."

"Camilla, it's Camilla Prentiss." Camilla said glaring at the Doctor, her glare similar to the dark haired female agent.

Morgans eyes widen. 'Did she just say Prentiss?" He stared at his partner, and then at the teenager.

Everything was silent, until, Hotch cleared his throat. "Nice to meet you guys, these are Agents, Jennifer Jareau, David Rossi, Doctor Spencer Reid, and Emily Prentiss."

Silence.

"Camilla, you said you were the only one with a different last name in your family." The Doctor said, tugging at her elbow, he thought he said soft and low. Mistaken.

Camilla nodded. "Everyone else was Jones. I was the only with that last name." Camilla hissed, at the memory of her "family".

Emily looked at the teenager and back at Hotch. "Hey, Hotch, do you see anything familiar in us?" she said, in his ear.

"Nose. Eyes. They way you guys lick your lips, ears, and I'd say the same exact glare."

Nope. Couldn't be. Couldn't be. Emily started hyperventilating.

"Okay!," The Doctor clasped his hands together. "On with the case!"

Camilla eyed the dead bodies in the morgue, and occasionally glanced up at Emily, who she was stuck with along with the Doctor.

"Hey, Prentiss, and Prentiss, come over here." The Doctor said looking over what appeared to be a old lady's body. "How old does she look?" the Doctor asked, sonicing her.

"I'd say 60." Camilla murmured, leaning closer.

"I'd say 80, how does this help with the murders?" Emily asked, and licked her lips, tilting her head to the side.

"This lady was only 21, so that could only mean one thing. Weeping Angels." The Doctor said, with all seriousness.

Camilla snorted, and laughed. "What makes you think Weeping Angels are in this?" Camilla said, composting herself.

"you think the "un-sub" is a weeping angel? Come on Doctor, it could be something else." Camilla finished.

"Weeping, what?" Emily asked,

Camilla spoke of the facts the Doctor had spoken to her once. "They are known for killing their victims "nicely" by sending them to a time period, and let them die in time, if you blink. Right?" Camilla said, looking to the Doctor.

The Doctor nodded and tapped her nose, which Camilla quickly swatted away. "Only they sometimes kill by cracking...their..."

"NECKS!" both Emily and Camilla said in unison.

"So that means, the unsubs are back at the crime scene!" Emily said, and with that, both Prentiss's ran out of the room.


End file.
